Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 is a 4-disc D.V.D. box set that was released by Warner Home Video on October 28th, 2003, as part of the Golden Collection. It contains 56 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. Disc 1 (starring Bugs Bunny) All cartoons on this disc star Bugs Bunny. Cartoons 1 and 12 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. # Baseball Bugs (Bugs Bunny, Gashouse Gorillas, 1946) (Friz Freleng) # Rabbit Seasoning (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, 1952) (Chuck Jones) # Long-Haired Hare (Bugs Bunny, Giovanni Jones, 1949) (Chuck Jones) # High Diving Hare (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1949) (Friz Freleng) (low audio pitch) # Bully For Bugs (Bugs Bunny, 1953) (Chuck Jones) (low audio pitch) # What's Up Doc? (Bugs Bunny, 1950) (Robert McKimson) # Rabbit's Kin (Bugs Bunny, Shorty, Pete Puma, 1952) (Robert McKimson) # Water, Water Every Hare (Bugs Bunny, Gossamer, 1952) (Chuck Jones) # Big House Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1950) (Friz Freleng) # Big Top Bunny (Bugs Bunny, 1951) (Robert McKimson) # My Bunny Lies Over The Sea (Bugs Bunny, Angus MacRory, 1948) # Wabbit Twouble (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, 1941) (Bob Clampett) # Ballot Box Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1951) (Friz Freleng) # Rabbit of Seville (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, 1950) (Chuck Jones) (low audio pitch) Special Features *'Audio bonuses' **Music-only audio tracks on Rabbit Seasoning, What's Up Doc?, Rabbit's Kin *'Audio commentaries' **Michael Barrier on "Rabbit Seasoning", "Long-Haired Hare", "Bully for Bugs", Big Top Bunny, Wabbit Twouble **Greg Ford on High Diving Hare", "What's Up Doc? **Stan Freberg on Rabbit's Kin *'From the Vaults' **Bonus cartoon: (Blooper) Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam; 1991)- with optional commentary by Greg Ford **Bugs Bunny at the Movies Excerpts: My Dream Is Yours, Two Guys From Texas **The Bugs Bunny Show: A Star is Bored bridging sequences; The Astro-Nuts audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc **Trailer gallery: Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Festival, Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Jamboree **Stills gallery *'Behind-the-Tunes' **''Bugs: A Rabbit For All Seasonings'': A look at Warner Bros. (and Looney Tunes) most popular wascally wabbit, Bugs Bunny **''Short-Fuse Shootout: The Small Tale of Yosemite Sam'': A look at Yosemite Sam, the fiery redheaded cowboy character that served as one of Bugs' many adversaries **''Forever Befuddled'': A look at Elmer Fudd, the naive (and often neurotic) everyman and hunter who also was one of Bugs' many adversaries. *'Others' ** A greeting from Chuck Jones ** Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace: Part 1 Disc 2 (starring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) Yankee Doodle Daffy is in the a.a.p. package. The rest are post-1948. # Duck Amuck (Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, 1953) (Chuck Jones) # Dough for the Do-Do (Porky Pig, Yoyo Dodo, 1949) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) (Friz Freleng's color remake of Porky in Wackyland, directed by Bob Clampett) # Drip-Along Daffy (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1951) (Chuck Jones) # Scaredy Cat (Porky Pig, Sylvester, 1948) (Chuck Jones) (Original opening and credits restored.) # The Ducksters (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1950) (Chuck Jones) # The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Melissa Duck, Mama Bear, 1950) (Chuck Jones) # Yankee Doodle Daffy (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1943) (Friz Freleng) (Public domain) # Porky Chops (Porky Pig, 1949) (Arthur Davis) # The Wearing of the Grin (Porky Pig, 1951) (Chuck Jones) # Deduce, You Say (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Shropshire Slasher, 1956) (Chuck Jones) # Boobs in the Woods (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1950) (Robert McKimson) # Golden Yeggs (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Rocky and Mugsy, 1950) (Friz Freleng) (low audio pitch) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Rabbit Fire (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, 1951) (Chuck Jones) (low audio pitch) # Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Marvin The Martian, Dr. I.Q. Hi, 1953) Special Features *'Audio bonuses' **Music-only audio tracks on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, Rabbit Fire **Audio commentaries by Michael Barrier on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, The Wearing of the Grin, Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century *'Behind-the-Tunes' **Hard Luck Duck **Porky Pig Roast: A Tribute to the World's Most Famous Ham: **Animal Quackers *'Others' **''Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace'': Part 2 **Stills gallery Disc 3 Looney Tunes All Stars Part 1 Cartoons 1, 2, 4, 6, 13, and 14 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. # Elmer's Candid Camera (Elmer Fudd, prototype Bugs Bunny, 1940) (Chuck Jones) # Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (Bugs Bunny, Three Bears, 1944) (Chuck Jones) # Fast and Furry-ous (Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, 1949) (Chuck Jones) # Hair-Raising Hare (Bugs Bunny, Gossamer, 1946) (Chuck Jones) # Awful Orphan (Porky Pig, Charlie Dog, 1949) (Chuck Jones) (low audio pitch) # Haredevil Hare (Bugs Bunny, Marvin The Martian, 1948) (Chuck Jones) # For Scent-imental Reasons (Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, 1949) (Chuck Jones) # Frigid Hare (Bugs Bunny, Playboy Penguin, 1949) (Chuck Jones) # The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (Hubie and Bertie, Claude Cat, 1950) (Chuck Jones) # Baton Bunny (Bugs Bunny, 1959) (Chuck Jones) # Feed the Kitty (Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot, 1952) (Chuck Jones) # Don't Give Up the Sheep (Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog, 1953) (Chuck Jones) # Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Bugs Bunny, Beaky Buzzard, 1942) (Bob Clampett) # Tortoise Wins by a Hare (Bugs Bunny, Cecil Turtle, 1943) (Bob Clampett) Special Features *'Audio bonuses' **Music-only audio tracks on Baton Bunny, Feed the Kitty *'Audio commentaries' **Stan Freberg on Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears **Michael Barrier on Fast and Furry-ous, Haredevil Hare, For Scent-imental Reasons, Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid **Michael Barrier and Greg Ford on Hair-Raising Hare **Greg Ford on Feed the Kitty *'From the Vaults' **''Toon Heads'': The Lost Cartoons (a special, hour-long episode of the Cartoon Network anothology show, ToonHeads, centered on lost, rare, and obscure Warner Bros. animation and short, live-action pieces, such as Crying for the Carolines and the behind-the-scenes gag reels highlighting a "typical" work day at Leon Schlesinger Studios). **''Hair-Raising Hare'' and The Hypo-Chondri-Cat schematics **Stills gallery *'Behind-the-Tunes' **''Too Fast, Too Furry-ous'': A look at the creation of the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote cartoons, Chuck Jones' famous chase cartoon series **''Merrie Melodies: Carl Stalling and Cartoon Music'': A look at Carl Stalling and how he composed music for the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodie cartoons **''Blanc Expressions'': A look at voice actor, Jerome Melvin "Mel" Blanc (colloquially known as "The Man of 1000 Voices") and how he voiced the Looney Tunes characters. Disc 4 - Looney Tunes All Stars Part 2 All cartoons on this disc are in the post-1948 package. # Canary Row (Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, 1950) (Friz Freleng) # Bunker Hill Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1950) (Friz Freleng) # Kit for Cat (Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, 1948) (Friz Freleng) (Original opening and credits restored, but has the Blue Ribbon ending.) (low audio pitch) # Putty Tat Trouble (Tweety, Sylvester, 1951) (Friz Freleng) # Bugs and Thugs (Bugs Bunny, Rocky and Mugsy, 1954) (Friz Freleng) # Canned Feud (Sylvester, Mouse, Sam, 1951) (Friz Freleng) # Lumber Jerks (Goofy Gophers, 1955) (Friz Freleng) # Speedy Gonzales (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, 1955) (Friz Freleng) # Tweety's S.O.S. (Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, 1951) (Friz Freleng) # The Foghorn Leghorn (Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, 1948) (Robert McKimson) Original opening and credits restored. # Daffy Duck Hunt (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Barnyard Dawg, 1949) (Robert McKimson) # Early to Bet (The Gambling Bug, Cat, Dog, Customer, Luigi, (1951) (Robert McKimson) (low audio pitch) # A Broken Leghorn (Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy, 1959) (Robert McKimson) # Devil May Hare (Bugs Bunny, Tasmanian Devil, 1954) (Robert McKimson) Special Features * Audio tracks ** Music-only audio tracks on Putty Tat Trouble, Speedy Gonzales and A Broken Leghorn * Audio commentaries ** Jerry Beck on Canary Row, Canned Feud, Speedy Gonzales and Devil May Hare ** Michael Barrier on Tweety's S.O.S. and The Foghorn Leghorn * From the Vaults ** Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid ''(1929) ** Virgil Ross pencil tests ** Stills gallery * '''Behind-the-Tunes' ** Needy For Speedy: A look at Speedy Gonzales, Robert McKimson's heroic Mexican mouse who tricked gringo pussycats (and later, Daffy Duck) to help get cheese for his starving friends. ** Putty Problems and Canary Rows: A look at how Sylvester and Tweety were created and how their pairing led to some of the most memorable cartoons in Warner Bros. history ** Southern Pride Chicken: A look at Foghorn Leghorn, the loud-mouthed, trickster rooster loosely based on Fred Allen's Senator Claghorne character * Other ** Irreverent Imagination: The Golden Age of Looney Tunes (documentary) See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography Category:Looney Tunes Golden Collection Category:Cartoon compilations Category:2003 Category:UK VHS and DVD Releases